A need exists for a method and apparatus for customers of concessions at sporting and entertainment venues to transport several items with ease. It would be advantageous for such a method and apparatus to be suitable for use with both foods and beverages.
A need also exists for a method and device that will integrate easily into an existing concessions or fast-casual restaurant environment. It would be advantageous for such a method and apparatus to enable servers to carry multiple items per trip from a food preparation station to a sales counter.
In addition, a need exists for a method and apparatus that will boost sales of food and beverages by making it more convenient for a customer to purchase more items and transport them back to the seating area without concern about spilling or dropping the items.
Further, a need exists for a carrier that will fit into existing cup holders which are provided in the seating areas of many sporting and entertainment venues.